


Sundae

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: In bed.





	Sundae

“This is… utterly impractical.”  


“I know.”  


“It’s going to get _everywhere_.”  


“I _know_.”  


“Kylo, you do know the maintenance staff will _talk_?”  


“Not really. I often ate in bed.” He shrugs, and pushes the tall, glass sundae dish over to her.  


It’s already threatening to topple: he piles in the icecream and ingredients like there’s about to be a famine, and the sauce slops all around the rim. She catches one dribble with her finger, grinning at the heat that’s quickly smudging the fudge into the blobs of creamy vanilla below. 

There is _way_ too much sugar here. Her stomach almost aches from the thought of it alone, and she knows it will feel heavy and good and comforting inside, that kind of post-meal haziness that she’s come to associate with Kylo’s ideas on cuisine.

She’s not sure if anyone else has such lavish treats, but she’s not going to mention it to even Hux, in case he _isn’t_ eating fudge sundaes, and tries to stop _her_ from eating them.

Inside the sticky monstrosity there are chocolate chunks and chewy fudge and sprinkles and really, he could have used just one and they would be lovely. Not that she will complain.

Icecream is a real treat, one she’d never thought she’d get to indulge in. It burns her tongue and the roof of her mouth, and makes her lips all tingly. Her tongue scrapes the sauce from the spoon, and she lets out a quiet sound of gratitude.

“See,” he says, around his own food - uncouth to the last.  


“I never said I didn’t want it.”  


Just… bed wasn’t the first thing that came to mind.


End file.
